


A glimmer of gold

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [8]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Come Inflation, Gangbang, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Jak wasn't new to sexual encounters. Hell, if he hadn't had Dexter clinging to him at every godforsaken moment, he would have an even bigger knowledge of sex and even more tallies of sexual encounters.What he was new to, however, was sexual encounters with Metal Heads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Jak and Daxter porn, lemme know whatcha think in the comments c:

"Ya sure ya wanna go there yourself, Jak?" Daxter asked and stretched out on the counter of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. Tess immediately went to work scratching and stroking his belly, and Jak had a feeling that Daxter was in no hurry to follow him to the Mountain Temple. Not if his content sigh had anything to say.

"Yeah, Dax, I'm gonna be fine, it's just a couple Metal Heads," he answered and got up from the stool where he had been sitting. He emptied his glass and put it down before he ruffled Daxter's fur and headed out.

He walked through the city in slow, lazy strides. There was no rush, he just wanted to collect some more skull gems to add to his already sizeable collection. Daxter said he wanted to impress the ladies, but they both knew that wasn't true - Jak wasn't only interested in the ladies' opinions.

Snorting to himself, Jak found a zoomer and, looking around to see if anyone was gonna miss it, hogged it. This way, it would be much faster to get to the Mountain Temple. On his way, he thought about his endeavours with Torn, Ashelin, Tess and Sig.

Not all of them at once, necessarily, but he relived old memories as he glided through the air, the wind messing with his long golden-yellow hair, and he smiled fondly to himself. He had had a lot of good times with his friends, sexual as well as platonic.

But it was no secret that some of his favorite moments with them had been sexual. There was the one time where he had jokingly offered to bring in Erol as well, and Torn had immediately raised his knife to his throat, asking him to repeat that one more time. It had gotten Jak hotter and more bothered than he had cared to admit, and it hadn't taken long for Ashelin to get caught up in it as well.

When first Torn and Jak got going, they couldn't keep quiet. And seeing as everyone was into polygamy, it was no issue that she had walked in on Torn fucking Jak into the mattress like his life depended on it. What she had to offer only served to heighten the quality of the night.

Then there had been the time with Sig who had offered to use his impressive weapon as an 'experience enhancer'.

Whether or not it was a joke, Jak still didn't know.

A soft laugh escaped him and he took a sharp turn to the right before lowering the zoomer to the ground and got off. From here, he followed the long pathway up to the airlock which he entered. Behind it lay the warp gate that would take him to the Mountain Temple, and he took a bit of a run-up before jumping into the warp gate.

It was a surreal experience that never became normal, no matter how many times he used it.

With his eyes firmly closed and his body stretched as far as he could, he finally arrived on the other side, still in one piece. He sighed out of relief and started trudging towards the entrance to the temple, and soon enough he was ready to mingle with the Metal Heads.

Whipping out his Scatter Gun, he made his way to the beginning of the path to the Northern Temple, the home environment of the manic heads which were his primary target for today.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered, slowly moving forward. Jak knew how many there could be in a pack of manic heads and while hunting for a good amount of skull gems, he didn't want to find himself in a fight he couldn't win.

Daxter wouldn't let him live it down.

Soon enough, Jak found what he was looking for. A couple Metal Heads were slowly scavenging the area and it didn't seem like they had noticed him. So he exchanged his Scatter Gun for his Blaster and found a spot perfect for shooting at a distance.

The first couple skull gems were easily earned. Shoot, switch to cover, shoot, switch to cover, shoot. Before long, he had earned a good amunt of the precious yellow orbs, and still had plenty of rounds for each of his guns.

In other words, it was a perfect session.

What wasn't so perfect, however, was a sudden roar behind him, and before he knew it, he had been thrown to the ground, face first so he could really taste the fresh lush grash, and whatever was on top of him was heavy as hell, making him groan loudly in pain. With the sudden move, the gun had been shoved out of his hand and was now out of his reach.

Perfect.

Then he heard another roar, this time some few meters to his right, and he tensed up. Great, they had ambushed him. No wonder he had gotten so many skull gems so easily, they had just waited for him to become sloppy!

"Get the hell off of me," he growled and did his best to shake the manic head off, but it was no use. The lizard-like creature snarled back at him and snapped its jaw warningly, and Jak instantly stopped trying to get to his gun. Sharp claws dug into his shoulders to keep him in place, and he bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from making a pained sound.

Then he heard, and felt, other Metal Heads approach him, and he lifted his head to see them, count how many there were. Maybe, if he was ungodly lucky, he could figure out a way to kill them all and stay alive.

But when he saw the amount of monsters moving his way, his resolve died a little bit. There were just too many to kill single-handed. Their weird way of walking, on their hindlegs with their arms almost dragging in front of them, was normally a funny thing, but when they had effectively surrounded him, it was terrifying. They bellowed and roared and tails whizzed through the air like whips, and their bright yellow eyes were all directed at him.

Watching him. For whatever reason. It was unnerving, to say the least, and Jak suddenly wished he hadn't went here alone. Daxter would have been able to help him out, would have been another set of eyes. A set of eyes that could have seen the ambush coming so that it wouldn't have had success.

But alas, he was alone and without his trusted weapon. He might as well kiss life goodbye.

The weird thing, however, was that the manic head on top of him hadn't killed him yet. It just sat there, heavy and digging its sharp claws into his shoulders to make sure he stayed pinned against the, luckily, soft ground.

It lowered its metal head down towards his own, and he could hear its mandibles clicking right beside his cheek, and the talons of the beast started tugging at and slashing his clothes.

Jak's heart, which had already been racing, started beating even faster. Now it was time. It would soon go for the kill.

The question was - why hadn't it done so already? There had been plenty of time to kill him already, why hadn't it done it before? Not that he minded, obviously. Every second longer alive was a second more to try and figure out a plan.

With a final exertion, Jak managed to shove the beast away, roll around and get up in one and the same motion, but the second he got up, another manic head was over him with a sharp shriek, and he was once more pinned to the ground, this time on his back. He tried punching it, but it dodged, and just as Jack was about to punch again, he felt a pair of talons on each of his arms, squeezing painfully and creating deep wounds that immediately started bleeding.

The scent of blood reached his nostrils and made him think of many times where his life had been in great danger, and once where Torn had been playing a bit too much with his knife against his back. It was deeply intoxicating, no matter how important the situation was, but Jak shook the memories away and remained in the present.

The situation was that he was about to be devoured by a pack of manic heads, and that was a situation he would rather not fully experience.

Then something bizarre happened. The manic head leaned its ugly metal face close against Jak's, snapped its mandibles - and began grinding against him. Its long, slender lower body was dragged against his own abdomen, slow and clearly calculated. The beast started growling lowly as it moved, and its claws dug deeper into his clothes before tearing them away easily.

"If you think for one second," Jak whispered in horror, watching the beast steadily undress him, "that I'll be a willing participant in this, you're absolutely wrong." But of course, the creature didn't reply and simply kept rubbing itself against him.

And soon enough, the reason become clear. The monster's cock began revealing itself against the light red abdomen, and Jak made a sound of disgust in his throat before making another attempt at escaping. Once more it was futile.

Pinned to the ground, there was little else to do than watch the monster and its cock as it grew out of its sheath from within the creature, much like a reptile hid its genitalia inside its body.

"Get the hell off of me," he protested again and made another attempt at getting free. This earned him a talon across his face, instantly causing blood to flow. Jak groaned loudly in pain, then bit his lower lip to stifle the sound - he didn't want to further spur on the creature. But the damage had already been done - the manic head growled at him and now its cock was fully erect and terrifying to behold. It was thick and long as an arm and full of ridges from the narrow tip to the full base. From the tip dripped heavy drops of black goo, most likely Dark Eco. It landed on Jak's stomach and he could feel it get absorbed into his system.

That was when a thought struck him - maybe if he got enough of the Dark Eco, he would be able to transform, and he should be able to kill them all? It was a crazy plan, but a plan none the less.

That also meant he would have to actively spur on the manic head, get it to drip more of the disgusting goo onto his body.

"Come on," he whispered roughly - he still wasn't too fond of the plan - and resentfully started rubbing back against the monster.

The effect was immediate and terrifying.

The manic head screeched loudly and snapped out at him before flicking its forked tongue at his face. Then it forcefully tugged at his clothes until they were torn to pieces, and he was, essentially, naked. Next thing he knew, he was flipped onto his stomach, once more with sharp claws digging into his shoulder to keep him in place, and the beast was rubbing itself against the cleft of his ass with low growls, no doubt of pleasure, Jak thought, as he felt heavy streams of Dark Eco land on his ass which became smothered in the substance.

The other manic heads, who had been surprisingly quiet, now began to get excited. They screeched to each other, some of them snapping at one another, and trudged closer to the scene, Jak's ass quickly getting lubed up and ready for the creature on top of him. Jak silently prayed that it would lose interest for some reason, that they _all_ would lose interest. He wouldn't be able to live with the thought of having sex with these monsters, especially not here, where anyone could come and see it. Anyone could walk past them right now, and the mere _thought_ made Jak shiver and push back against the monster, urging it on.

It snarled and tried to press its cock into him, but with no luck the first many tries. When it did succeed, however, it hurt yet was oddly pleasant as the cock was shoved deep within him. Jak moaned and squirmed a bit, enough to get the beast to step on his back to keep him still, which only added served to make Jak's arousal raise. Because, deny it as he may, he was getting aroused, and quickly.

The cock, ridged and thick and hitting all the right spots, was thrust deep inside him, then pulled almost fully out before it was shoved back inside, and steadily, a rhythm was built. It was fast and hard, and with each thrust, Jak let out a shameful sound of pleasure, a mix between a moan and a wail. At one particular point, the monster hit a spot so good, it made Jak see stars. The monster on top of him was very vocal about its own pleasure, growling and snarling as it fucked Jak harder and harder, long talons keeping him in place and digging into his shoulders to create long, bleeding wounds. But for Jak, it was blissful, it was wonderful, and he never wanted it to end.

What had started out as a nightmare soon turned into a beautiful, wonderful dream.

"F-fuck, that's it, that's it," he moaned out, words ragged and fragmented, and pushed back against the manic head, fingers digging into the dirt beneath him and ears picking up the sounds of other manic heads getting closer. Some of them went for his head, and while he for a second thought they would maybe finally kill him, reality was quite another.

What was shoved in his face was three cocks that all leaked heavy amounts of Dark Eco that got smeared all over his face, and Jak was all too happy to do what was no doubt expected of him.

"Heavens yes," he sighed, placed his mouth on the first cock and started bobbing his head up and down, trying to match the rhythm set by the monster fucking him from behind. He used the amount of experience he had and looked up at the monster, not really sure if eye-contact with these creatures would be a good idea, and then moved his gaze back down, closing his eyes and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked firmly and moaned around the cock, spurred on by the merciless thrusts of the manic head behind him. The thick, ridged cock slammed so deep inside him that Jak could feel the monster press itself against him, rubbing firmly in an attempt to get even deeper as it suddenly came, spurting out heavy amounts of Dark Eco and making Jak groan loudly, arching his back and desperately pushing back against the monster.

He tried to gurgle out something he wasn't even sure what was, but it was impossible with the cock in his mouth, especially as the creature grabbed his head with its sharp claws and started thrusting its narrow, red hips to force its cock as deep in his mouth and throat as it could, growling and screeching loudly. The claws dug into his scalp and messed up his hair while forcing him to take the cock deep enough for the monster to grind up against his face.

The cock tasted metallic and was heavy on his tongue, and when it was shoved down his throat, he almost gagged, but years of experience made it easy to relax and allow the monster continued access which earned him a throathy snarl and more relentless thrusts.

Jak managed to lift a hand to stroke his own - surprisingly - hard cock, and combined with the cock in his ass and the cock in his mouth, it was absolute heaven. He moaned raggedly and pumped his cock furiously, and the familiar and wonderful warm feeling pooled in his lower stomach, soon taking the form of a tight coil the closer he got to his own release. He moaned and panted, his thumb working the slit of the tip of his cock frantically as he stroked himself, pushing back on the manic head and in turn was pushed forward which forced the cock deeper down his throat.

It was a perfect cycle of bouncing on the thick cock and being forced to deepthroat another while other manic heads moved closer to try and get a piece of the action as well. But as it was, Jak was already plenty busy.

This, however, was something that the metal heads disagreed on. With shrill screeches and low growls, the first creature pulled out and made room for a new one who immediately took its place, raised over Jak's trembling frame and pushed its cock inside him, not bothering to further lube him up. The change and momentary emptiness made Jak whimper around the cock in his mouth, and it didn't take much more than that for the monster to cum, shooting thick streams of Dark Eco down his throat.

It tasted of oil, heavy and sharp, and caused Jak's stomach to turn, and he almost threw up when the monster retreated to make way for another, but he managed to keep himself in check.

Once the manic heads started working in tandem again, the pleasure returned tenfold, and the creature working his ass was doing a damn good job, hitting so many good spots and causing stars to appear before his eyes. One hand was digging into the ground while the other was furiously pumping his cock, thumb and index finger toying with his foreskin and his wrist twisting sharply every now and then, making the breath get caught in his throat and sputter out a shameful sound.

And one, two, three, four thrusts later, Jak was doomed to Hell and back.

He came into his hand with an embarrassing, guttural cry, the coil being wound painfully tight for the longest moment in his life before being unleashed and causing relief to wash over him, momentarily choking on the cock in his mouth and clamping down on the one in his ass, which also made the monster cum soon after.

For a long, blissful moment, it felt like he could fly, light as a feather, and he only vaguely registered the manic heads' disturbing sounds through the fuzziness, the blood rushing in his ears, the cottonball-like feeling throughout his entire body as he sagged against the ground.

The only thing keeping him up were the manic heads ravishing his ass and mouth, and it didn't take long for them to cum either, growling and screeching and bellowing and filling him with so much Dark Eco his stomach seemed to swell. This time, he greedily drank it down, as if his life depended on it, and he didn't take notice of the sharp, oily taste or consistency, simply let it slide down his throat and into his stomach.

For how much longer the monsters fucked and abused him, Jak wasn't sure. The only thing he could be sure of was that it was absolutely perfect and blissful, and he never wanted it to end. When it did end, however, he was no richer on skull gems but so much richer on Dark Eco. Hell, with the amount he had absorbed, he could show Baron Praxis a thing or two, and probably have plenty left.

When the monsters had finally had their turns and were done with him, they left. Slow and easy, like they had no worries in the world. Which they probably didn't, to be fair. The only real danger for them were people like Jak who wanted their skull gems.

He got up on trembling legs, supporting himself against the Precursor structure, and started the long haul back.

No way in Hell the others would hear about this.

This would be his little piece of Heaven.


End file.
